


Sweet like Cinnamon

by curvy_yuuri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, candy shop au but also craft store au, keith saw lance and thought he was cute, theyre dorks, valentines day, valentines day exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curvy_yuuri/pseuds/curvy_yuuri
Summary: Lance has a bad Valentine's Day till a cute boy working at a candy shop fixes it





	Sweet like Cinnamon

By the time Lance made it to the candy shop he was soaked from the pouring rain. He shivered as he walked through the door and was greeted with warmth and the smell of sugar and cinnamon. He sighed and stared at the endless array of chocolates and caramels and all sorts of gummies and didn’t even know where to begin. Allura recommended the shop to him and now he was starting to wonder if it was worth it this last minute, and by last minute he means it’s already Valentine’s Day. 

God, what the hell was he doing? Nyma didn’t even know he existed and he had no clue what to even get her since he didn’t even know her favorite candy. 

‘Uh, Can I help you?”

Lance looks up to see a boy with longer raven hair and vibrant eyes he couldn’t tell the color of, slightly grey and slightly violet.

“God I don’t know,” Lance laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

The boy smirks and leans on to the counter, tilting his head. Lance didn’t know why he could feel his cheeks getting warm.

“Have you been here before?”

Lance laughs again, “No, a friend of mine recommended coming here. She said you guys make the best caramels in town.” 

The boy nodded and then squatted down behind the counter. Lance saw him reach for the carmels behind the glass and soon he was right back up and holding the treat wrapped in parchment in front of Lance. 

“Guess you can be the judge.”

Lance reaches out and takes the small treat. “Thanks uh,” He looks to see if the boy has a name tag.

“Keith.”

Keith smiles awkwardly, almost hesitant. 

“Oh! Well then thank you, Keith.”

Lance unwraps the carmel and looks back up to see Keith looking at him, and then looking away again when he sees Lance notice. This kid was too awkward for his own good.

When Lance puts it in his mouth it melts instantly and Lance thinks this is on the list of the best things Lance has ever tasted.

“Oh my God, Allura was right these are amazing!”

“I sure hope so, they got made this morning.”

“Did you make them?”

Keith shrugs and leans back behind the counter getting something else behind the glass, coming up once again to hand Lance a wrapped candy.

“Actually my brother did but I made these if you want. It’s kind of like a strawberry tootsie roll and one of my absolute favorite treats we have.”

Lance raises an eyebrow and leans on the counter. 

“Will I be blown away?”

“I sure hope so.”

A phone rings in the back of the store and Keith rolls his eyes.

“I gotta go get that I’ll be right back.”

Then Keith’s out and Lance is left with the small pink candy. He smells it and it really does smell like strawberry. He takes a small hesitant bite and is surprised with how good it actually tasted. Then he felt his phone buzz and looked down to see a text from Allura and his stomach dropped. 

Allura: I just saw Nyma get asked out by Rolo and she said yes :( I’m sorry Lance

Lance sighed and looked down at all the candies in front of him. He guessed coming here wasn’t worth it after all. Should he just walk out? By now the rain had died down enough he thinks he could run back to his dorm room in one piece and save himself the humiliation of telling this nice boy giving him samples he changed his mind.

Lance: It’s alright I guess it be like that sometimes lmao I’ll be okay

Allura: Are you sure??? 

Lance: Yeah

He takes another bite of the candy and closes his eyes. Everything happens for a reason he figures. He hears a door creak and Lance looks up to see Keith walking back in with a pan full of some kind of green hard candies. He squats once again and starts to load them behind the glass. He begins to talk again still putting candy away.

“You’ve had some time to look around for a bit, do you think you know what you want?”

“Uh,” Lance lets out a nervous laugh.

“I get it there’s a lot a lot to choose from.”

Lance sighs. He might as well just treat himself. 

“You know what?” Lance shrugs and walks to to the end of the glass display case, Keith walking with him from the other side of the counter. “How much would it cost me just to get one of everything?”

“Oh God.” Keith looks wide eyed and looks across all the way to the other side of the counter. “I mean this nicely but that’ll cost way too much.” Keith narrows his eyes and brings his hand to his mouth thinking. “You know what? I’m feeling nice and you’re cute so how about I pull out my personal favorites and you can try them and see if you like them.”

Before Lance could even answer him Keith was already pulling treats from the jars behind the counter and lining them up before finally pulling from the display case.

Lance hesitates before speaking again. “Won’t you get in trouble for doing this? Like don’t most stores have a big no no policy to giving out so many samples?”

Keith shrugs. “My boss is my brother and I don’t really care because what’s he gonna do fire me?”

Lance looks wide eyed at Keith.

“Oh my God it’s a joke I won’t actually get fired.”

“If you say so I guess.” 

Keith rolls his eyes but still smiles as he leans walks to the other display case to pick out more sweets. By the time he was done he had about 15 lined up in front of Lance and he waited patiently for Lance to try them. 

Lance starts to unwrap on but stops. “You are absolutely sure you won’t get in trouble for this?” He says it more like a statement instead of a question and Keith only nods and folds his arms across his chest, sitting on the back counter top.

“I mean if you don’t want it I can take them back-”

“No!”

Lance interrupts him before he can finish his sentence. “Bold of you to assume someone would pass up on the opportunity to get free candy on Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh shit I didn’t even remember that was today,” Keith deflates slightly. “That’s probably why you’re here right?”

Lance shugs, “It was but, now I’m here to treat myself.” Lance finally pops the first candy in his mouth, which tasted of cinnamon and vanilla. Without saying anything he points down to the display case and then nods. Keith understands what he means and gets a paper bag from the register and puts some of the cinnamon and vanilla sweets in the bag.

“Did you have a bad day or something? Sorry I don’t mean to pry I’m just curious.”

Lance finishes chewing and reaches out for the next candy, “Got rejected.”

“Oh,” is all Keith says and then he goes back to pull a giant lolly pop from the big glass jars behind the counter. “Then how about one of these on the house then.” Keith smiles and then hands it over to Lance.

“Okay come on you don’t have to do that though,” Lance laughs.

“Everyone needs something to cheer them up come on.” Keith continues to hold the lolly pop out to Lance until he finally takes it. 

“Fine but I hope you know I will refuse if you tell me I get the candy for free too.”

Keith sighs, “Damn there goes that idea.”

“Oh my God,” Lance snorts from laughing so hard. “You’re really nice thank you for this.”

“Well I’m not like this that often so consider yourself lucky you got me on a good day.”

Lance smiles. “Sure if you say so.”

Lance goes through trying more and more of the sugarful treats until his bag is practically overflowing with parchment paper and colorful wrappers. 

“Anything else I can get for you today?”

Lance almost says your number but stops himself and shakes his head.

“No I think I’ll be more than okay now. Thank you.” He pays and then adds for no reason, “I’m Lance by the way.”

“Well glad I could lift your mood Lance,” Keith smiles before writing something on Lance’s receipt and then handing Lance his bag. “Have a good day.”

Lance pulls his hood up and waves as he walks out into the rain again, kind of wishing he actually did get Keith’s number, it would be more than awkward for him to go back in again so he settles for booking it to the bus stop to get back to campus.

____________________________

Two days later at work Allura was still pestering him about not going back to get Keith’s number. They were currently in the middle of stacking ribbon into their proper shelves, Allura every once and awhile offering a hand out for some of Lance’s candy that he put in his Michaels apron.

“I still think he was clearly flirting with you Lance.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, he was being nice.”

Allura rolls her eyes and throws a ball of gold ribbon at him from the ladder she was on. “You are such an idiot.”

“Rude!”

“I’m gonna go to the back we’re out of blue and red do you need anything over there?”

“A will to live.”

Allura laughs and then throws another ball of ribbon at him, this time green.

“Next time you throw something at me I won’t share my candy.”

Allura rolls her eyes still smiling, “Maybe I wouldn’t throw things at you if you stopped being a coward.” Then she disappears around the corner.

Lance goes back to his stacking and counting of ribbon rolls and every once and a while eats one or two candies from his apron. He had enough to last him the rest of the month if he wanted. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to be greeted with a small thin woman that looked around his moms age. He smiled and made sure to turn on his customer service voice.

“Can I help you ma’am?”

The woman pulls out her phone to look something up as she begins to speak. Lance has done this long enough to know this lady is not going to be an easy customer to work with.

“I was on your company website and you had this wonderful purple velvet ribbon but I’m looking around and see nothing, are you to tell me you’re out of stock when it says right here not sold out?” 

The woman shoves the phone into Lance’s face as if it will make the ribbon appear out of thin air.

“Ma’am unfortunately that is only an online exclusive you will not find in any of our stores.”

“So you mean to tell me this is false advertising?”

Lance sighs and begins to brace for the worst as he speaks again, “No ma’am as you can see right there the bold red letter state online only.”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Oh, of course not I’m awfully sorry I can’t be of more help to you.” It was times like this Lance really fucking hated his job but he continued to smile anyway.

“If you want you can order it to the store and pick it up here.”

“And give you people my personal information? Absolutely not! I can not stand online shopping!” The woman continued on and on to Lance and he was sure he was going to black out soon from the amount of bullshit coming from her mouth. He feels another tap on his shoulder and he closes his eyes and sighs internally turning his head.

“How may I help-”

He stops talking to see no one other than Keith from the candy shop standing there.

“I have like a super duper big crafting emergency I need help with right away,” he says.

“Young man I am currently being helped by this employee so you can go find someone else.”

“My emergency is urgant lady I’m sure your ribbon dilemma can be put on hold for someone else.” Lance couldn’t help but snort at that.

“How rude!”

Lance grabs his walkie talkie off of his shoulder, “Hunk to aisle nine please, Hunk to aisle nine.” He turns back to the lady and smiles “Ma’am someone will be here right away to help you with your ribbon.” The woman says more to him that Lance tunes out and he follows Keith around the corner and down three more aisles till they were in the yarn aisle.

“Okay so what exactly is your big bad crafting emergency?”

Keith only laughs, “Oh there actually isn’t one I just saw that lady being a low key bitch to you and figured you needed a break that’s all.”

Lance chuckles at that, “Wow my hero.”

“I’m actually here just because I needed to buy ribbon for the new glasswear we bought but I don’t think I want to go back into that section any time soon now, you feel me?”

Lance nods his head, “That’s understandable.”

Keith starts looking up and down the shelves at the yarn.

“You need anything there bud?” Bud. Oh my God Lance could shoot himself in the foot right there on the spot.

“I might as well get some new yarn while I’m here for Shiro.” Keith lifts and puts back bunches of random rolls of yarn. “Which one of these screams big brother that owns a candy shop but used to be in the military?” 

Lance walks walks over to Keith and looks up tilting his head to the side. “Well that one is oddly specific.”

He hears chatter from three aisles away as the lady is now yelling at Hunk, bless his heart.

“Rest in peace that guy,” Keith says.

“I’ll give him some candy to make up for it.” He bumps Keith in the shoulder boldly. “Your candy is a huge hit here.”

Keith looks at Lance, raising an eyebrow, “Oh is it now?”

Lance takes out a treat from his apron and eats it for emphasis. “Mhmm,” He says with his mouth full.

Keith scoffs and shakes his head, but a small smile is on his face as he looks back up at the yarn. “I know nothing about any of this shit.”

“Is it knitting or for crocheting?” Lance asks.

“I have no idea,” Keith answers honestly.

“Hm, well do you know if one or two needles are used?” Finally Lance is in his element.

“I think two.”

“Okay that’s knitting.” Lance turns around to the other side of the aisle and gets on his tiptoes to reach for the very top since he doesn’t want to get a latter, “Try this one.”

He hands Keith a thin yarn that goes back and forth between black and rainbow and smiles.

“Oh uh, thanks,” Keith looks at it awkwardly and then puts it under his arm and shoves his hands in his pockets. Lance unsure of himself starts organizing the yarn

“Hey uh Lance?” 

Lance turns to Keith.

“Did you happen to look at your receipt at all?”

“Uh I normally never do why?”

Keith shrugs, “No reason. Well it was really nice seeing you again I better actually get what I came here for.” He laughs and smiles at Lance before starting to walk away.

“Wait before you go,” Keith turns back to Lance. Well here it goes, Lance thinks. “Do you think I could get your number?” 

Keith raises an eyebrow and smiles, “Look on your receipt.” Then Keith walks away and Lance is left dumbfounded. He not so subtly rushes to the break room in the back to see Allura o her phone and finds the paper bag under his coat, pulling out the receipt from the bottom. In messy letters it read, Sorry this Valentine’s Day sucked :( you seem sweet, call me, Keith, followed by his number.

“Oh my fucking God.”

“I told you he was flirting!” He hears Allura say.

Lance takes out his phone and types in the number.

Lance: Hey,,, it’s Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a Valentines Day exchange for the lovely @CatnipPacket I really hope you like it Selena sorry its late fdhksdjd love you lots!!


End file.
